


Tu, io e... lo S.H.I.E.L.D.

by Omibombay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic scritte per i drabble week-end indetti su FaceBook.<br/>Il rating può variare, verrà segnalato all’inizio della storia.<br/>01 - Tradizioni<br/>02 - Il ballo (Teen!AU)<br/>03 - Ricordi<br/>04 - Parole<br/>05 - Pari merito (Teen!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tradizioni

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash fic  
> Parole: 356  
> Raccolta: Tu, io e… lo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Personaggi: Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma della Marvel e per la serie tv di Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon e Maurissa Tancharoen. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015  
> Prompt: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. - FitzSimmons - Fitz detesta con tutte le sue forze il pudding, ma ogni Natale ne porta una vaschetta a Jemma. Ogni Natale finisce a mandare giù quella roba cercando di non sembrare troppo disgustato.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elena Scaletti.

Era una tradizione e, come tale, lui la rispettava, perché gli era sempre piaciuta quella ritualità che si creava durante le feste natalizie. Una ritualità che aveva imparato da bambino e che aveva fatto propria con il passare degli anni.   
Una delle poche cose che detestava, però, era il pudding. Proprio non riusciva a farselo piacere nonostante, a detta di suo padre, quello che preparavano sua nonna e sua madre era il migliore che avesse mai mangiato.   
Per anni Leo era riuscito a scansarlo con qualche scusa e poi, finalmente, sua madre non aveva più insistito.   
Ora era la vigilia di Natale, il bus percorreva una rotta verso una nuova missione, lui era lontanissimo da casa e da quei rituali domestici che tanto gli erano cari.   
All’ultima tappa era riuscito ad andare a fare la spesa insieme a Skye e si era procurato gli ingredienti necessari per preparare il pudding; seppur era vero che lui lo odiava aveva scoperto, ancora ai tempi dell’Accademia, che a Jemma piaceva ed era un consuetudine mangiarne un po’ il giorno di Natale.  
Eseguì per filo e per segno la ricetta di sua nonna sotto gli occhi curiosi dei suoi colleghi.

Non mancava molto alla mezzanotte, il bus viaggiava a velocità di crociera, Skye e Ward giocavano a scarabeo, May e Coulson erano al piano di sopra a pianificare qualche strategia, mentre Fitz bussava alla porta della cuccetta di Jemma.   
Non si stupì affatto di trovarla in pigiama, lui stesso si era già cambiato, un altro piccolo rito e scoccò un’occhiata all’orologio: mezza notte in punto.  
“Buon Natale, Jemma” le augurò, sedendosi sul letto, porgendole la vaschetta con un cucchiaio.   
Lei sorrise, battendo le mani ed assaggiandone subito un po’ “Oh Fitz è buonissimo!!!” esclamò felice come una bambina, l’ingegnere gonfiò il petto soddisfatto di essere riuscito anche quell’anno a fare contenta la sua amica con un piccolo gesto.   
Jemma raccolse un cucchiaio di pudding e glielo avvicinò alle labbra e lui le aprì, mandando giù un boccone, nonostante odiasse quella roba con tutto se stesso.   
La vide sorridere apertamente alla sua espressione di disgusto e l’amò un po’ di più.


	2. Il ballo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash fic  
> Parole: 358  
> Raccolta: Tu, io e… lo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Personaggi: Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma della Marvel e per la serie tv di Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon e Maurissa Tancharoen. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015  
> Prompt: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Fitz-Simmons - Teen!AU - Fitz vuole invitare Simmons al ballo di fine anno.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Letizia De Vincentiis.

Il ragazzo si guardò allo specchio gonfiò il petto e raddrizzò le spalle.  
“Vuoi venire al ballo con me?” enuncio e poi si accasciò scuotendo la testa, no era davvero patetico e poi Jemma sicuramente avrebbe accettato la proposta del quarterback, un ragazzone alto tutto muscoli e sorrisi. Lui, a confronto, era una pulce, senza contare che quando si trovava davanti alle ragazze iniziava a balbettare senza riuscire a dire una frase di senso compiuto oppure, quando ci riusciva le annoiava a morte con una lezione di scienze senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Poi se si trattava di Simmons il suo cervello andava completamente in blackout.  
Mancavano due giorni al ballo di fine anno e tutti i suoi compagni di classe avevano già trovato la ragazza da accompagnare.  
La campanella suonò e Fitz si trascinò in classe sistemandosi nell’ultimo banco: le lezioni erano noiose i programmi antiquati e incompleti.   
Sospirò sprofondando nella sedia concentrandosi sulla schiena della compagna di classe immaginandosi come sarebbe stato ballare con lei. Ecco un altro problema, lui non sapeva ballare, ma come aveva detto un suo compagno al ballo di fine anno non si va per ballare.  
La lezione si concluse e Fitz attese che tutti se ne fossero andati, ma stranamente oltre a lui rimase anche Simmons.  
La ragazza lo stava guardando con una strana espressione sul viso mentre gli si avvicinava.  
Fitz aveva improvvisamente la gola secca   
“Mi hai fissato per tutta la lezione” cinguettò lei sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
Il ragazzo annuì “Hai… Sei… cioè” balbettò imbarazzato perché era così difficile dire una semplice frase, a lui non mancavano certo le parole.  
“Scusa?”  
“Vuoi venire al ballo con me?” disse tutto d’un fiato e così rapidamente che era certo che Jemma non aveva capito una sola parola e se aveva capito, gli avrebbe servito un due di picche con i fiocchi.  
“Ok” rispose in un sussurro arrossendo e lui la guardò stralunato “C-come?”  
“Ho detto va bene” rispose prendendo i libri ed allontanandosi.  
“Jemma!” la chiamò quando giunse sulla porta e si volse.  
“Non so ballare” confessò imbarazzato.  
Simmons scosse le spalle “Non è un problema, nemmeno io!”


	3. Ricordi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 174  
> Raccolta: Tu, io e… lo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Personaggi: Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma della Marvel e per la serie tv di Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon e Maurissa Tancharoen. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 al 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. - FitzSimmons - Ricordi di una serata a casa di Fitz, trascorsa a guardare film e lanciarsi popcorn.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Alexiel Hamona Mihawk.

La stanza è semi buia, silenziosa e sa di disinfettante, ma a Jemma non importa niente di tutto questo, guarda il ragazzo disteso nel letto e ricorda… ricorda una sera lontana quando Fitz l’ha invitata a casa sua per una maratona di Star Wars. Lei non ha mai amato quel genere di film, però gli piaceva l’idea di passare una serata diversa insieme al suo compagno di classe.  
Leo sapeva tutto di quella saga e le aveva rivelato metà della trama prima ancora che si fossero sistemati sul divano.  
Poi il film era iniziato e il silenzio era calato tra loro concentrati sui titoli iniziali, solo lo scricchiolare dei popcorn sotto i loro denti.  
Al secondo film Jemma non ne poteva più e per protesta aveva lanciato contro all’amico un popcorn e da lì era iniziata una battaglia senza pari e poi avevano dovuto pulire tutto, ma quella serata era stata bellissima comunque.  
Chissà se anche Leopold la ricordava così piacevolmente come accadeva a lei.  
Appena avesse riaperto gli occhi glielo avrebbe sicuramente chiesto.


	4. Parole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 208  
> Raccolta: Tu, io e… lo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Personaggi: Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma della Marvel e per la serie tv di Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon e Maurissa Tancharoen. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 al 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Fitz/Simmons - Parole che non vogliono uscire al momento giusto.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Kuruccha Kù.

Di occasioni per dirle quello che provi ne hai avute molte, Leopold Fitz, ma la verità è che sei troppo timido e che hai troppa paura della reazione di Jemma.  
Vi conoscete da così tanto tempo e siete sempre insieme tanto che ormai nessuno scinde più i vostri cognomi perché dove c’è l’uomo c’è l’altro e viceversa.  
Tu non riusciresti a vedere te stesso in un futuro senza Simmons al tuo fianco ed è anche per questo che ha abbandonato la tranquillità del laboratorio per fare parte della squadra di Coulson.  
E anche oggi mentre cercavate una soluzione per debellare dall’organismo di Simmons il patogeno alieno, sei stato sul punto di dirle tutto almeno una decina di volte, ma le parole si sono sempre incastrate nelle tua gola arida,  
Hai creduto di morire quando hai compreso cosa voleva fare e davvero, hai invidiato il coraggio di Ward di essersi lanciato nel vuoto.  
Ora siete lì, l’uno difronte l’altra e tu abbracci il cuscino anche se vorresti stringere lei sussurrarle all’orecchio il tuo amore ed invece le parole non escono.  
Chiudi gli occhi al tocco delicato delle sue labbra sulla tua guancia e la osservi lasciare la tua cuccetta e ti rammarichi del tuo silenzio una volta di più.


	5. Pari merito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 298  
> Raccolta: Tu, io e… lo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Personaggi: Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: Teen!AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma della Marvel e per la serie tv di Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon e Maurissa Tancharoen. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 22 al 24 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Fitz/Simmons Teen!AU - Scontro tra titani durante un’esposizione del progetto di fisica. Scomessina. Chi vincerà?  
> Gentilmente proposto da Michela Cintioli.

Aspettava quel giorno con ansia per tutto l’anno scolastico, lavorava sul progetto con solerzia e perizia da giorni, aveva progettato tutto con la massima cura ed ora era arrivato il grande giorno dell’esposizione di scienze a scuola. Era eccitata come raramente le accadeva, Jemma Simmons, anche perché sapeva che non c’era nessun altro nella sua scuola e tanto meno nella sua classe che potessero eguagliarla. Aveva la vittoria in tasca.  
Scese dalla macchina insieme ai suoi genitori e camminando a testa alta raggiunse l’aula, dove era stata allestita la mostra e con suo grande stupore accanto al suo progetto ve ne era un altro.  
Si avvicinò a sbirciare l’etichetta e rimase più che sorpresa nel vedere il nome di Leopold Fitz, quel ragazzino non andava affatto bene a scuola aveva voti che rasentavano la sufficienza per miracolo, non poteva essere lui il fautore di quel progetto così ben fatto.  
Attese con impazienza il momento di illustrare il suo lavoro e, con somma gioia, vide i sorrisi soddisfatti dei suoi insegnanti.  
Quindi fu il turno di Fitz e con grande sorpresa, dovette ammettere che il ragazzino sapeva perfettamente di cosa stava parlando e rispondeva a tono alle domande dei docenti.  
Per il resto della presentazione Jemma non fece che pensare a Fitz e poco prima delle premiazioni lo avvicinò: “Volevo complimentarmi con te, bel progetto davvero, non pensavo fossi così bravo.”  
Il ragazzo arrossì lusingato “Anche il tuo è molto ben fatto.”  
Il preside salì sul palco per le premiazioni “Quest’anno il primo posto va a pari merito a due studenti: Fitz Simmons!” scandì.  
Jemma rimase congelata sul posto era arrivata seconda, non era possibile. No, si disse mentre saliva sul palco con il compagno, erano arrivati primi entrambi e forse quello poteva essere l’inizio di una collaborazione insieme.


End file.
